Meilleurs Ennemis
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Tony et Pepper préparent la prochaine étape de leur vie à deux, et cela inclut un sujet de conversation que le génie aurait préféré éviter. Post Spider-Man (spoilers). Mention des événements de Civil War.


« Tu veux inviter Romanoff à notre mariage ? »

La question était formulée de telle manière et prononcée avec tant de surprise qu'il était évident que Tony n'était pas partant à l'idée de convier l'ancienne espionne russe à ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Tony, » répondit Pepper d'une voix mesurée, « Natasha est mon amie, et il est important pour moi qu'elle soit là. »

Le milliardaire, une fois la surprise passée, se réinstalla sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de sa compagne. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il n'en était pas moins tendu par leur discussion. Le sujet des invitations à ce qui serait très certainement le mariage le plus médiatisé de l'année avait été abordé par Pepper tandis qu'ils profitaient d'une soirée calme. Et, bien sûr, une fois les amis en commun évoqués, la conversation était devenue légèrement épineuse quant à certaines invitations.

« Je te rappelle qu'elle m'a poignardé dans le dos il n'y a même pas six mois, et que depuis, elle est devenue une fugitive recherchée par une multitude de gouvernements, dont celui des États-Unis ? »

Pepper, un sourire aux lèvres, savait parfaitement que ce qui embêtait Tony dans cette histoire n'était pas la trahison de Natasha à proprement parler, mais plutôt la blessure qu'elle avait infligé à l'ego du génie.

« Peux-tu vraiment la blâmer d'avoir voulu jouer sur les deux tableaux ? Elle est proche d'une grande majorité des gens que Steve et toi avez impliqué dans cette guerre insensée, elle a simplement voulu apaiser les choses, à sa manière. »

« N'empêche, elle n'est pas digne de confiance, et puis, d'abord, depuis quand êtes-vous devenues si proches ? Tu la détestais quand je l'ai embauchée. Et maintenant, tu la défends, c'est plutôt ça qui est insensé, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Quand tu l'as embauchée ? Tu veux dire il y a sept ans ? » s'étonna Pepper. « Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis, non ? Et oui, nous nous sommes rapprochées. Après l'arrestation de Hammer, quand tous les Avengers sont venus habiter à la Tour, et quand tu étais occupé à gérer ton stress post-traumatique, elle a été là pour moi. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas oublier, Tony. »

Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'évocation de la période sombre ayant suivi l'attaque de New York, se remémorant l'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre à Pepper pendant ces mois, sans en oublier les démons qui l'avaient perpétuellement tourmenté. Cependant, il ignorait que Natasha était restée en contact avec Pepper à ce moment-là, et découvrir ce fait apaisa quelque peu son ressentiment envers la rouquine.

« Puis, » reprit-elle, « qu'est-ce que la confiance vient faire là-dedans ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle venait te frotter le dos dans ton bain. »

« Je ne sais pas, elle pourrait cacher un couteau sous sa robe et venir m'éventrer devant l'autel. »

« Idiot, » sourit Pepper, en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns de son compagnon.

« Tu sais qu'un jour, Barton m'a raconté qu'elle pouvait dissimuler jusqu'à trente couteaux et autres armes de choix sur elle sans que personne ne remarque rien ? »

« Cela pourrait s'avérer utile si on égare la pelle à gâteau pendant la cérémonie, » répondit Pepper en jetant un regard amusé en direction de Tony. « Puisqu'on en parle, je pensais inviter Clint et Laura également. »

« Et comment comptes-tu inviter _tes chers amis_ Clint et Natasha alors que leur tête est mise à prix dans le monde entier ? »

« Tony, » répondit alors Pepper, « tu sais qu'on parle de deux espions internationaux qui ont tout de même l'habitude d'être sous couverture pour nombre de leurs missions. Je ne pense pas que leur apparence sera un problème, à condition que tu promettes de garder leur venue secrète. »

Pepper n'aurait osé songer à inviter Steve, craignant que ses relations avec Tony ne soient encore trop tendues pour d'éventuelles retrouvailles. Car, même après la lettre de Steve qui avait tenté d'apaiser les choses, il était difficile pour Tony de pardonner au Captain son attitude vis-à-vis du meurtre de Maria et Howard. Certes, Tony reconnaissait aujourd'hui avoir agi sous le coup d'une rage incontrôlable dans le bunker sibérien, mais de telles blessures prennent du temps à cicatriser, si toutefois cela est possible.

Cependant, Pepper n'aimait pas voir Tony si isolé, car excepté Rhodey, il avait perdu tous ceux qui comptaient réellement pour lui, sa famille. Alors, elle était bien décidée à tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Protéger et chérir étaient les deux promesses qu'ils se feraient le jour de leur union, elle se faisait un devoir de les appliquer dès maintenant, et ce, même si Tony était difficile à convaincre.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'inviter Ross, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. Pour ma part, je ne pense inviter que des _vrais amis_. »

« Dont Christine Everhart, tout de même, » souffla la jeune femme, sûre de tenir là un argument de poids.

« Tu sais bien que c'est uniquement parce que la presse doit être conviée un minimum si on veut avoir la paix. L'événement sera couvert par quelques magazines, rien de plus. »

« Je me souviens d'une époque où c'était _toi_ qui la couvrait, et d'une manière bien différente, » rétorqua Pepper.

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et je m'en souviens à peine. Puis, pense au côté positif, ce sera l'occasion de lui jeter ton bonheur à la figure. »

Pepper haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue.

« Très bien, » dit-elle, « étant donné que tu invites ton ex à notre mariage, la venue de Clint et Natasha ne devrait poser aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony soupira, sachant pertinemment que la bataille était perdue d'avance.

« La chef a parlé, » assura-t-il, prenant la main de Pepper dans la sienne. « Si tu y tiens, ils n'ont qu'à venir. »

Il porta la main délicate de la jeune femme à ses lèvres et embrassa sa paume, prêt à tout accepter pour que le bonheur de Pepper soit parfait. Car, après tout, cela avait été le réel but de sa demande en mariage. Enfin, ça et occuper une horde de journalistes attendant l'annonce d'un événement important.

* * *

 _ **Bonjour !**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire, me replonger dans le Pepperony a été un véritable plaisir, et après avoir vu la fameuse scène dans Spider-Man, comment résister ? Notre OTP est sauvé, les amis !**_

 _ **J'ai toujours pensé que Pepper et Natasha étaient devenues plus ou moins amies, une fois que la véritable mission de Natasha ait été éclaircie après Iron Man 2. Elles ont toutes les deux un fort caractère, et une certaine influence sur Tony. Et, toujours selon moi, Pepper souhaiterait sa présence à son mariage.**_

 _ **Après, je suis curieuse de savoir de quelle manière les Avengers seront réunis dans le prochain film, mais un certain mariage (et peut-être aussi la fin du monde...) pourrait aider !**_


End file.
